This invention deals with automatic embroidery machines for stitching logos, patches, monograms and the like. These embroidery machines are operated by a computer or controller which is programmed to stitch the design in the desired colors. These machines have one or more heads mounted over a table. The operator will secure the workpiece, which may be a shirt, jacket, cap, patch or the like, to a frame such as a hoop. The hoop attaches to a carriage mounted at table level. The carriage has a computer controlled drive mechanism that moves the hoop over the table while the stitching is being performed. After each workpiece is stitched, the operator removes the workpiece from the hoop and attaches another. Usually a number of identical workpieces are to be made, and the number may be quite large.
The operator has to maintain close watch on the machine because of having to remove the workpiece once finished and install another. During the stitching time, which can be several minutes with complex designs, the operator is free to perform other tasks. However, this short amount of time may not be enough to perform any useful tasks. It is difficult for one person to handle the workpiece feeding process for more than one machine because of the timing. This results in lost time for the worker, decreasing productivity.